In a typical refrigeration cycle device, a compressor, a four-way valve of necessary), a heat radiator (or a condenser), a decompressor such as a capillary tube or an expansion valve, an evaporator, and the like are connected through a pipe so as to constitute a refrigeration cycle. By circulating a refrigerant through the refrigeration cycle, cooling or heating action is achieved.
As a refrigerant used in a refrigeration cycle device, halogenated hydrocarbon induced from methane or ethane called chlorofluorocarbon (according to the U.S. standard ASHRAE34, a code starting from “R” is used to refer to chlorofluorocarbon, and therefore chlorofluorocarbon is hereinafter referred to as a code starting from “R”).
R410A is often used as a refrigerant for use in a refrigeration cycle device, but R410A has great global warming potential (GWP) of 2090 and is therefore undesirable from the perspective of prevention of global warming.
From the perspective of prevention of global warming, for example, R1123 (1,1,2-trifluoroethylene) and R1132 (1,2-difluoroethylene) have been proposed as refrigerants having small GWP (see, for example, PTL 1 or PTL 2).